


在地下监牢寻求邂逅是否做错了什么

by saintdenun



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Ashen One is a cuntboy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: （是约稿，谢谢爹们）虽然可能有些许重口，但这是一个灰烬在专业团队的帮助下重新发现自我，认识自我，理解自我，拥抱自我的过程！
Relationships: jailer/Ashen One
Kudos: 9





	在地下监牢寻求邂逅是否做错了什么

【黑暗之魂3/抹布灰】在地下监牢寻求邂逅是否做错了什么

那个杰克什么多一如既往地在小房间里面火而坐，听见脚步声，他转过头。灰烬走进来，湿透的长袍贴在法师腿上，他背着亚斯特拉大剑，手里握着近乎一人高的法杖，身后留下一条宽阔的水渍。我冷，不死人说，杰克往边上挪了挪，让出最温暖的位置给他。  
灰烬坐下来，他摘下三角帽，细碎的长发搭在脸颊两侧。我可以在这里把裤子脱了晾晾吗？他问，卡塔利纳骑士起身走向原素汤，他舀了一碗，端了过来。我想你可能需要这个，杰克说，他把碗递给灰烬，看他一口一口喝干，男人苍白的脸似乎恢复了些许生机，他放下空碗，脱掉了长靴和手套。灰烬光裸的长腿上下交叠，时不时彼此缓慢地，绵长地摩擦一下，杰克坐到灰烬背后，他的声音里略带歉意，好像不能遮挡全部寒风是他的过错似的。  
他絮絮叨叨地说着来到冷冽谷的见闻，灰烬背对杰克，不死人绞紧了大腿，他吞咽一口，受到压迫的敏感点带来一阵酸麻的快意，身后那个不解风情的家伙还在喋喋不休，杰克说卡塔利纳酿造的美酒有特殊的制造工艺，而灰烬迷糊地听着，想起很久以前这人说过类似的话，他的手挪到了两腿中间，从兜裆布的侧面伸进去，穴口已经湿润。杰克巴尔多做梦也想不到在他说话的同时，听话的那个人却在手淫，灰烬发着抖，他的手指安静地进出，痴迷于这种随时可能被发现的危险情境，卡塔利纳骑士的视线犹如两只笨拙的大手抚摸着他的脊背，杰克在行李里翻找，说要送他一壶酒。灰烬什么也听不进去，他加快了动作，迫切想要获得更多快感，他的身子不由自主摇晃起来，杰克一只手搭上不死人的肩膀，高潮时的震颤传到了骑士那里，你还好吗，从这副葱头一样的头盔里透出的沉闷声音关怀地问道，灰烬只来得及抽开手，他半瘫半倚地靠着杰克，我还好，他报以一个失神的微笑，黏糊糊的手掌将地面按出了一个印子。沉浸在余韵当中，过了一会他才伸手去接酒壶。这时灰烬忽然因为自己的大胆而羞愧和后怕了，还好杰克心地善良，人也迟钝，可他的本意是想和骑士在冷冽谷的温暖小房间里做爱，自慰过后越发空虚的感受压在心头，灰烬只觉得喘不过气来，他站起身，才走一步，从他饱含淫液的小穴那就传来了咕啾一声。  
灰烬僵住了，他跟杰克两相对视。朋友，你这就要走了吗，杰克问，倒不是十分意外。他好像没听见他弄出来的动静，也可能听见了没说，灰烬点点头，他脸颊有如火烧，现在才开始担心败露有一点晚了，他逃跑般仓皇离开，可是要把腿脚塞进半干的长靴里可不是那么容易的事情，有液体沾上了大腿根，风一吹就冷飕飕的。有两条路可供选择，灰烬决定先去地下监牢，他抱有一种微弱的希望，想在那里碰见前往罪业之都的杰克。不过，在地下监牢寻求邂逅肯定有哪里不太对劲，特别是这个爱耍小聪明的法师自认为轻车熟路，而粗心大意的品质往往会使人无知无觉地犯下过错，他一路快跑过山间小路，入侵者在缠斗中坠入深渊，灰烬更高兴了，骄傲自满的情绪冲淡了方才的窘迫，唯一美中不足的是哪怕进了地牢，空气还是阴冷阴冷的。灰烬盘算着，如果跟杰克并肩作战，他站在远处射出灵魂箭就够了，可他当时没敢多说话，如今卡塔利纳骑士可能正酣然入梦。这个懒懒散散又不求上进的年轻人回想了隐身的用法，他击倒一个狱卒，施法后准备一口气跑到罪业之都，他才走到分岔口，那两位女人就看向了他，法师迅速地衰弱下去，他握着法杖，难以置信地盯着自己半透明的身躯，她们迈着碎步过来了，灰烬往后翻滚，他慌里慌张，压碎了许多罐子，失去意识之前，他视野里最后出现的是一片在鼻尖前晃个不停的陶片。  
坠落的重量拉扯着他，灰烬醒来了。他眨着眼睛适应黑暗，不死人被高高吊起，只有当他踮起脚尖，才能稍微分担一些手腕上的重量，齐胸割掉的衣物与消失不见的长靴是寒冷的来源，一位狱卒举起了提灯，他得以看见小房间里除了两位狱卒，她们身后还有一个那种平时蜷在地上，待他来到他们旁边就起身加以暗算的活尸。她打着灯凑近了他，似乎在看他有没有苏醒。灰烬闭上眼睛，如果狱卒们等到这一刻只是为了使他亲眼目睹自己被开肠破肚的场面也不足为奇，提灯的热气沾到了他的脸，这番漫长的审视仿佛永无止境，砧上鱼肉充满了惧怕，一只手按着他的小腹往下滑，它伸到了兜裆布里面，有意识地玩弄着他的阴部。灰烬终于无法自控，不要杀我，他喊道，随便对我的小穴做什么都可以，不要杀我，求求你们，说这些话的时候，就好像他的小穴早有准备，或者说期待已久，爱液涌出打湿了狱卒的皮手套。  
她们没有什么表示。活尸走了上来，灰烬畏惧地往后缩，但是他被固定住了，哪里也去不了。灰烬别过头，不去看活尸狰狞的模样，他感到它在把他的大腿往外掰，便顺从地主动张开了腿，尽管他被链子吊得难受。有东西碰到了他的穴口，灰烬瞥见活尸毛发全无的脑袋埋在那儿，它用舌头描绘着小穴的轮廓，在狱卒的注视下，他浑身发热，甚至有些期望大庭广众下的交媾。每当活尸干瘪萎缩的舌苔刮过阴蒂，灰烬就向前挺腰想要让它按深一点，他的行为全是徒劳，只是在渴望中愈陷愈深，淫水流到了大腿内侧，他轻哼着，被折磨得彻底失力。求求你们，灰烬说，让我高潮吧，不管怎么样都可以，说着，他几乎都要哭了。另一位狱卒举起了烙铁，活尸掐紧了他的大腿，它钻到他身下，灰烬意识到将会发生什么了，但他毫无反抗之力，只能眼睁睁看着烧红的铁块靠近他的小腹，这时活尸轻轻咬了一下他肿胀的阴蒂，灰烬顿时绷起身子自己送了上去，烙铁烧焦皮肉的滋声和惨叫在狱室里回荡，剧痛跟高潮的快感混在一起，灰烬翻着白眼，他颤抖着，那几秒钟内他完全失去了控制。打散的意识重新聚合起来，高潮过后他的小穴又疼又痒，还伴随着一种内在的痛苦，他恨不得谁来朝他的肚子狠狠打上几拳，那烙铁有问题，灰烬迷迷糊糊地想，跟他以前见过的不一样，它是有毒的。烫伤的纹路在昏暗中散发出橘色的光芒，灰烬泪眼迷蒙，淫纹让欲望保持在高涨状态，他扭着腰，狱卒吃吃地笑着，她们弯腰查看他发抖的双膝侧边流下的液体。  
“插进来，”她们有心放置他，灰烬瘙痒难耐，不一会他就哭出了声音，“请插进来……”哀求夹杂着啜泣，无法挣脱束缚，他的手徒劳地拽着链子，“求求你们了……”  
活尸插入了他的身体，好痒，灰烬哭着说，太小了，太小了，要是呃——它细小的阴茎偶尔擦过敏感点，光是这样轻微的摩擦都能使得灰烬泄出，他伸出舌头，已经跟一条母狗没什么两样了。要是卡塔利纳骑士在这里，灰烬一定会不管不顾地向他求欢，杰克的肉棒肯定坚硬，火热，粗大，不像他面前的这具行尸走肉那样又冷又小，但即使如此他还是一次次地被操到了高潮，看来我真是一个婊子了，灰烬战栗地惊醒了，起先他早有怀疑，只是一直没有承认，他咬了一下舌头，想保持清醒。接着他的肉穴就绞紧了，活尸射在了他的身体里边，只不过射出来的不是精液，狱卒的烙铁按在活尸头上，消耗品倒下了，阴茎从灰烬体内滑出来，活尸苍白的生殖器在淫水的包裹下反射出提灯的光芒，蛆虫在那根小棍子上爬来爬去。  
“它在咬我！”灰烬尖叫道，“呃呃呃呃呃呃呃不要咬宫颈了——”吸附在肉壁上的虫子自然不会听他的话，剧烈的潮吹击溃了所剩无几的决心，蛆虫和淫水喷了一地，“好舒服，好喜欢，”短暂的晕厥过后，灰烬喘着气说，“还要，把整个子宫都咬坏也没关系，把它弄出来，求求你，里面真的好痒……”  
他确实如愿以偿了：在外面等候多时的地牢杂役们一个接一个地进来，其中有人满足他的愿望把它弄了出来，鉴于他的身体再也分不清楚疼痛与快感有何区别，所以当他们把他的子宫拉出来的时候灰烬礼貌地，小声地表达了感谢，我是，我是大家的肉棒套子，他说，谢谢你们让我再也不能分娩的子宫尽到了它应有的职责，然后他的嘴巴被塞上了破布，他们在操他的子宫时不太想听便器出声。狱卒解开了锁链，她们拖着他来到关押卡露拉牢房的对面，女人打开牢门，把他扔了进去。这是食物，她们对残缺者说，这些自以为是古龙后裔的畸形儿不需要食物了，仍却缺乏一个玩具。它们打量着他，灰烬的双臂虽然失去了知觉，可他还是用下巴跟腰腿的力量一点一点爬到了蓝光闪烁的地方，他的子宫拖在外面，如同一个脏兮兮的小尾巴，被撑得鼓鼓的腮帮子上满是泪痕，吐不出破布，灰烬只得像小狗一样蹭蹭残缺者的身体，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，看向怪物的眼神里充满了喜悦。  
“唔唔。”他叫起来，示意它们他在这儿。

Fin


End file.
